shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kemono-ō no odori/Hidora
|user=Silver, Master Jake Arrow |focus=Foot speed, Imperceivable speed movement, |first=???? }} The is a powerful combination technique using speed, the user creates several after images of their self depending on the level of mastery. The after images then confuse the enemy using a variety of moves and combinations, whilst the enemy is preoccupied with the after images, they are left open for the user to strike the enemy's weak point. By using after images, this techniques offensive power is much higher than a normal body blow. This technique is very showy and makes full use of the users speed. This technique uses the entire body as a spring, by amassing power through taking a posture where the back of the body falls down. With this powerful Style, the user kicks just above the head. Because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, the enemy hit with this attack will be launched high into the sky. The Technique is very difficult to master as it has eight levels. The only two martial art's practitioner's in the world to master these techniques are both Master Jake Arrow and Silver. Jake is known as the blood brother of Master Xiahou Dun known throughout the new world. Both Silver and Jake have been known to move at amazing speeds, leaving after images of their bodies as if it was only second nature. The 8 Hydra Head's The eight levels of the Hidora technique focus on one of the fundamental concepts of speed. As a saying dictates you must learn the concept of speed, before you can fully unlock its potential. Forcing whoever decides to learn this technique to master the fundamental concepts of speed itself. Being Time, Mass, Speed, Accelaration, Gravity, Force, Momentum and Velocity. This basically works with the biological structure of a hydra, as one must conquer each concept before moving to the next one, allowing eight levels, the basis of a hydra is that you cut down a head, two will grow in its place, therefore by conquering the first head, the second will grow and through conquering the second, the third will follow. This basically repeats itself until the eighth level, or the final head. Where you fully understand speed and it's concept, meaning you understand the hydra and how to defeat it. Level One is the technique that focuses on the concept of acceleration. One must learn how to reach higher speeds without draining more of their stamina. They must learn how to reach their peak speed and "exceed or excell at it" with ease, thus creating at least one after image. Once this is done, they must maintain the image for at least three seconds before giving up. The training requires them to increase their speed through acceleration while keeping the level of noise to the utmost minimum. The major lesson for level one is learning the speed required to create after image, which is similar to soru, as whilst you are running you become invisible to the naked eye, hard to follow and surprising to the opponent. This then results in the understanding of acceleration and the ability to run at incredibly inhuman speeds, achieving the first step towards a true understanding to speed and the key to the perfect Shuǐ rùn. After completing the first level, the user is then able to perform multiple attacks that require impercievable speed movement. This level basically allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Thus strengthening the Martial Art's practitioners resolve, and abilities. This level is also considered the breaker, as if it is completed, users usually desire to quit, or believe that the higher levels are naught but myth. Only talented martial artist's are able to exceed past the first level. After completing this level the user is then capable of using the following techniques: * is a technique similar to that of Geppo, where the rokushiki user literally walks or leaps on air. This technique however similar, allows the user to run on air, at great speeds for a great distance. Until eventually sinking down to the ground. This allows the user to run up the air and kick their opponent in the face, or even run up walls to get to a higher vantage point. The user is able to do this by accelerating their footwork to great speeds, forcing each foot to take two steps instead of one. This technique is incredibly difficult to master, but is made easier thanks to the training from level one. * is a technique where the user is able to run over water. For an astonishing distance, before starting to sink. This technique allows even Devil Fruit consumers to dash across the water before slowly sinking in. This allows the user to cross lakes and or river's much faster than just walking over a bridge or waiting for a ferry. This also means the user can leap off of a ship and immediatly run over to another ship, to either attack or converse with them. Running across water is incredibly difficult, as humans are not ment to be able to do so, which is why this technique is also extremely difficult to learn. But thanks to the training from level one, learning it becomes possible. Level Two is the technique that focuses on the concept of velocity. In order to maintain a perfect after image, one must have accelerated to a certain speed and then maintain a constant velocity, the user must have a constant speed and motion in a constant direction in order for the image to maintain it's appearance. The Key to the second level is focusing on the ability to maintain one perfect level of speed. Should the user exceed that in their given time, or should the strength in their legs weaken. Then the user will have failed, and has to begin again the following day, as practising once will exhaust the user completely. This training requires that the user maintains their velocity for several hours without stopping. Through this training the user does not only strengthen their legs, but their heart and lungs aswell. Increasing the flow of blood to inhumane amounts and giving off insane surges of adrenaline. However, it is difficult at first for the user to even realise, but after the training they are able to run the entire scale of islands without breaking a sweat. This training also makes it incredibly easy to learn other martial art's that focus on the footwork and/or stamina of the user. Techniques that are gained through this level of training are: * is a technique that allows those who have completed this level to measure the greatest possible speed of people by simply looking at them. This is similar to Rokushiki's special ability te-awase, and like te-awase it allows the user to examine an opponents speed without including their devil fruit powers. Level Three is the training sequence that is focused on the fundamental concept of mass. Applying the physics of an after-image to your speed. It focuses on being able to run at speeds others cannot match, whilst increasing your mass at certain points to attain a proper after-image. This is the first general level in which after-images come into play. It focuses on the user using similar training to level two, although this time you are expected to be able to slow your pace to a certain pace for just a split second, giving off the effect of an after-image. The user/practitioner of this level must be able to maintain at least one perfect after-image throughout their course of running. This is extremely difficult, as trying to maintain small stops whilst also maintaining the constant velocity is near impossible, as the force of your speed restricts you from stopping faster or more effectively. The concept of controlling the mass is based upon the principal that if we apply an identical force to two objects of different mass, the object with a greater mass will experience a smaller acceleration, and the object with a smaller mass will experience a greater acceleration. As it can be said that the larger mass exerts a greater "resistance" to changing its state of motion in response to the force. Therefore by decreasing the mass of the user the acceleration experienced is that much greater. However to truely understand the concept of mass, you must be able to control your own mass and the output of energy flowing through you. This means being able to lower your mass as much as possible to increase your speed to it's highest peak and then proceeding to increase your mass as much as possible in order to forcibly stop the velocity, whilst then quickly alternating the flow of mass in your legs in order to bring out after-image after after-image. Once the fundamental concept of mass is attained, it then becomes easier to provide numerous combination attacks, giving the impression that you are not fighting alone. But with numerous copies of yourself. After completing this level the user is then capable of using the following techniques: * is a technique that can be learned through proper progress and mastery of level three. This technique basically consist's of the user and four after images. The user charges at the opponent, practically disappearing. To which the opponent shoots up as if they were uppercutting and an after image appears in the uppercut motion showing that they were the ones to uppercut the opponent. The same then happens as the opponent hits the ground, an after image appears in a stance as if it just delivered an overhead axe kick. The ground then cracks slightly due to the speed and strength of the kick, The opponent is then thrown up as another after image appears as if it was the one that threw the opponent, to which then the opponent is elbowed in the back, presenting another after image in the corresponding motion, as if it's elbowed the opponent. Then finally the actual user appears, chokeslamming their opponent to the ground. Cracking the earth a little more, this move is rather flashy and gives off the impression of clones. However, once the opponent is chokeslammed, the afterimages fade away. * * Level Four Momentum Level Five Force Level Six Gravity Level Seven Time Level Eight Speed Category:Fighting Styles